Defense
What is Defense? Defense ( ) is used when you are attacked in a fight. Defense does not play a role when you attack someone. You need adequate defense in order to: * repel more attacks * reduce damage received in attacks How Defense is calculated When you are attacked, all of your mafia members (up to 501) come to your aid with: * 501 weapon * 501 armor * 501 vehicle * 501 animal * 501 henchmen Therefore, a maximum of 2505 items will be used. Mafia Wars will automatically choose the best of each item from your inventory that you have. When purchasing items, it is a waste to ever buy more than 501 of any item, as this will not increase your stats. Your Mafia Defense Strength is your mafia's total power in defense. The defense rating of 501 best Weapons + 501 best Armor + 501 best Vehicles + 501 best Animals + 501 best Henchmen = Mafia Defense Strength This number can be found under the "Fight" tab under "Your Mafia" and will be displayed to your attacker when the fight is over. (then added to that number is your secret Defense bonus shown under "Your Skills" which is not shown to your attacker. This secret bonus is your defense skill points + the bonus earned from whoever is your Top Mafia bodyguard) Once your defense has been increased, you will see: * An achievement that defense plays a role in is "The Best Offense" achievement:http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements * When you win an attack, you can earn $ and/or experience points. Suggestions for increasing your defense * When skill points are acquired, use them to add to your defense. * Promote your Top Mafia. Choose a member with many fights won to promote to Bodyguard to get as much as 11 bonus * Vaulting certain collections can increase your defense skill points: ** 3 from Sculpture (Soldier Tier -New York) ** 4 from Rings (Hitman Tier - New York) ** 6 from Ties (Hitman Tier - New York) ** 7 from Beards (El Padrino Tier - Cuba) ** 6 from Prison Tattoos (Baklany Episode - Moscow) ** 5 from Masks (Criminal Episode - Bangkok) ** 7 from Spices (Pirate Episode - Bangkok) ** 20 from Poker Hands (Las Vegas) ** 10 from Roman Standards (Italy) ** 10 from Precious (Brazil) ** 15 from Head Dresses (Recife - Brazil) ** 15 from Tie One On (Lakeside Docks - Chicago) * Building certain items from Manufacturing Properties ** 1 from Midnight (Chop Shop level 1) ** 3 from Hunter 'Spy' XS (Chop Shop level 12) ** 1 from Day Rider 2K (Chop Shop level 13) ** 5 from Plasma Rifle (Weapons Depot level 10) ** 6 from Hack Blade (Weapons Depot level 13) ** 1 from Full Body Armor (Armory level 8) ** 3 from Five Finger Fortification (Armory level 13) ** 3 from Gharial (Private Zoo level 9) ** 3 from Raccoon (Private Zoo level 13) ** 1 from Piranha XE (Port level 10) ** 2 from Fanteria (Port level 10) ** 1 from Pair of Armored Shoulder Pads (Football Stadium level 7 (crafted in Port) * Limited Time Items ** 2 from Patriot (Chop Shop level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 5 from Lock and Stock (Weapons Depot level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 2 from Pay Back (Weapons Depot level 1)) (No longer available to craft) ** 6 from Iron Chest Plate (Armory level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 2 from Steel Apron (Armory level 1)) (No longer available to craft) ** 1 from Big Horn Sheep (Private Zoo level 1)) (No longer available to craft) ** 2 from Padded Jersey (Sports Bar level 4-6) ** 3 from Perini-R (Venetian Condo level 7-10) ** 3 from Flanger (Tad's Gun Shop level 7-10) ** 4 from Front Door (Biker Clubhouse level 7-10) ** 4 from Botanist (Botanical Garden level 7-10) * Accumulate more loot that is high in its DEFENSE number (the attack rating does not factor into your defense). How high it needs to be depends on how many mafia members you have. You can get more loot: ** buy it: purchasing inventory in all cities (only look at the defense number of the item) ** do jobs: random loot drops occur in many jobs. Find those jobs that drop high defense items ** fight: random loot drops occur in fights on occasion, though you never know what or when ** use your Reward Points: sometimes an item will be offered with great defense, but don't use those precious reward points on items of low defense number ** ask your mafia: publish your Wishlist with items of high defense. However, do not get greedy! People do not tend to give their mafia a lot of the best loot. Start out on lower level defense items and work your way up. Then remember to "pay it forward" and give newer members some items that you don't need anymore once you've increased your defense. WHAT DO I NEED? Its not easy to figure out what items you need for defense. When you attack someone, you can see what items you used in that attack that had you win or lose. But those are NOT the items you will necessarily use if you are attacked, and you don't get to see that list. But start paying attention to what items the OTHER person brings to the fight when you attack them. Especially if you lose against someone of similar mafia size, you can start learning what items they have that were useful in defense. Those are the items to start accumulating! Also under the "Fight" tab, there are images of the best defensive Weapons, Armor, Vehicles and Animals you currently use. As you fight people, you will see what others have for their best defense. You will also see what their Mafia Defense Strength is. If your Mafia Attack Strength is lower than their Mafia Defense Strength, this is why you lost. If its not, then their secret Defense skills helped them when you attacked. Also, it is also helpful to boost your Health as well. While it will not increase your total Defense or Attack, it will at least allow you to stay alive longer, regardless of whether you are attacking or being attacked. To see more, use the items listed with the MW Combat Calculator: http://www.mafia-wars.info/ Category:Player Stats Category:Guides Category:Player Stats Category:Guides